Machines intended for the machining of such profiled elements, which are constituted by two assemblies, namely a milling assembly comprising a machining head movable along three axes, vertical, longitudinal and transverse, and an assembly of two dolly carriages, which are each capable of admitting the profiled elements in sliding and clamping arrangement and of positioning them angularly relative to the machining head. During the machining operation, the dollies secure the holding of the profiled element and, in order to do so, are fixedly connected thereto. These dollies are disposed at a certain distance apart which is a function of the rigidity dictated by the type of machining to be performed. This spacing thus defines a work window representing the maximum machining length which the machine will be able to perform in one step, so that, in order to machine the whole of the rod, an approach based on successive steps is adopted.
In order to simplify the restart procedures necessary between each step, it has been proposed to combine with these dollies one or more additional dollies. These dollies, while realizing a holding with reference to the profiled element, secure the displacement of the latter between the different machining phases corresponding to the different successive steps.
Such devices only permit a step-by-step machining of the profiled element, wherein the step length may not exceed the width of the window defined by the spacing of the two dollies, this spacing itself being a function of the precision of the desired machining.